Samarra of Worlds
by InsanitysGrace
Summary: She was okay with this, they where safe and she finally got to rest. Looking to the sky, she drew her last breath and allowed her eyes to slide shut. Her heart, beating it's last beat. She welcomed the dampness of death to in-case herself. Wait. Why is death wet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is going to be an attempt on a story I have been thinking about doing for some time now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

It was loud, very loud, but what can you expect when you're in a huge building with hundreds of other people? Everyone is half talking; half yelling to one another, in order to hear their own conversations. The announcer in the cattle pen, claiming who won first prize over the speakers didn't help. But that's how it was every year, here, at the Royal Winter fair.

It was the biggest fair of the year for Canada, Ontario. It was the fair that everyone got to show off their prized animals and for Equestrians to show off their skills and their horses in the arena and to hopefully bring home a lovely red ribbon and $10,000 cash prize. It was also the fair that a young adult girl by the name of Ryanne (Ryan) was competing for said red ribbon and cash prize.

She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of all the horses. Call it weird if you will, but anyone that enjoys being around the barn and around the horses, will know that smell and learn to love it. She was walking down the aisle of stalls, all decorated in colours that represent the barn that the horses in them belong to, on either side of her. As she approached three stalls; decorated with red and black sheets on the doors, she couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips when three sets of ears pricked forward in her direction.

"Hey you guys," she greeted them. A large bay Hanoverian gelding that was in the first stall, with a name plate Hercules on the door, reached out to her and pushed at her pockets of her cherry red and black Ariat jacket she wore. "Yeah, yeah, I got you snacks, just give me a second to get them!" She exclaimed, as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a sweet feed and molasses treat for him. Holding her hand out flat to him, he reached his elegant neck and head towards her and lipped the treat out of her hand. Watching him happily eat his treat, she smiled lightly and turned her to the other two horses looking at her expectantly "Yes, I have one for each you" reaching into her pocket she pulled out two more of the same treats. Walking over to the second horse, a small, two-year-old dapple gray, Thorough-bred mare. With the name plate, Sebrina, she handed her, her treat, running her fingers through her forelock, she gave her a pat on the head and moved on to the last of the horses she had brought to the fair. The name on the door read, King, which was very fitting for the black Thorough-bredXFriesian, Stallion. He stood proud at the door, with neck arched, making him look bigger than he actually was, while his mane reached past his shoulders.

He looked at her with big brown puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would get the last treat in her hand if he looked adorable. "Alright big guy, this last on is for you" Ryanne said as she handed him the treat. He happily took it from her hand and ate it ''Jeez, chew man, chew! You're as bad as the dog!" The only response she got, was a snort. Rolling her eyes, she peered into each stall, to make sure everyone had a full bucket of water and at least two flakes of hay worth in their stalls, to keep them quiet and occupied for the day. Although they should be quiet, because Hercules had been competing for the past two days straight and had cleared his last Hunter round of the weekend first thing this morning. Earning them both a second-place ribbon out of thirty other riders and Sebrina had worked really hard in the in-hand classes, two days prior, but unfortunately the competition was strong and we didn't place in anything.

Although Ryanne was still okay with that, because she could see how hard the little mare was trying to please and was happy that the little mare got to experience this kind of environment and handle it so well for a horse her age. Besides, she still had the Big Ben competition tomorrow evening to show in with King. She was looking forward to it and she got butterflies thinking about it. The show was all about getting your horse through the round of jumps as fast and as clean as possible. One knocked rail and you're out and if you're too slow, you can be bumped out if other competitors beat your time. The one thing she really liked about King was, with his size, he could easily jump high obstacles and could tear up the ground with how long his stride is, but his size had a down fall. He struggled to make super tight turns. There's a lot of body to try and turn and if he turned to tight, he could mess up his stride and struggle to make it over the jump. But if you could make it a nicer bigger turn, he could jump everything without a problem, but it would cost you time.

Lost in her thought's, she didn't hear someone calling out her name. ".. ne... anne...RYANNE!" jumping, she wiped her body around to face the person who yelled her name. Her eyes locked onto a tanned girl an inch smaller than her, with straightened dark hair and hazel eyes. "Jeez girl, in lala land or what?" she teased.

"Haha very funny; no, I was thinking how to destroy the world... With dis thumb!'' She declared while lifting up her hand to show off her left thumb.

The brown haired girl raised a single eye brow at her "A ratatouille reference? Really?"

Letting out a laugh, Ryanne grinned "You know it! I'm just happy I didn't have to explain the reference. Anyways, my dear friend Hannah, I was just thinking about how the past couple of days at the fair have been" She explained to her.

Hannah had been with Ryanne through thick and thin, and had been her friend for almost 10 years at this point. They had met in school; when Ryanne was 10 and Hannah was 9, and had been friends ever since. Now being 20 , Hannah was no longer just her friend, she was family, sisters of sorts. "Fair enough, you've been running around like a bat out of hell all weekend so much, that I haven't been able to ask you how you did, but I can at least see if you and Hercules did well" She replied, as she pointed to the large blue ribbon hanging on the stall wall, right below barn name banner 'Misty Hills Ranch'. "How did little gray do?" She asked, using her nickname she gave Sebrina when they found out she was starting to gray out, a few months after she was born. Walking over to said 'little gray' Hannah starting petting her face and neck. The mare was enjoying the attention and leaned slightly into her touch, when she got to an itchy spot on her neck.

"Yeah, I've been really busy looking after these guys and competing, so I haven't really had the chance to come find you and update you on how things have been going" She stated as she watched her friend pet the creature. "I personally think she did really well, but there were a bunch of other really nice horses that did better and looked nicer than Sebrina, so she didn't place" She said as a small frown tugged at her lips.

"Awe, that's unfortunate" Hannah replied as she continued to scratch the little mare's neck. "I hear ya on the business part though. Me and my dad have been really busy with the team" She said as she referred to her and her father's team of gray Percherons. "Do you know how hard it is to keep Dennis The Menace clean?! I swear, that horse can find literally anything gross to roll in and make his coat look like he has never been bathed before in his life" Hannah exclaimed loudly to her friend.

"Oh, trust me I know. I've seen the amount of shampoo you guys had to pack, literally for one horse, for this week" Ryanne stated, while letting out a laugh when she remembered seeing the ten jumbo sized bottles of whitening shampoo, that where packed for the team of six horses.

"My hands are soooo sore Ryanne, from scrubbing at him. It's not even funny. Not only that, but the other competitors for the draft teams are getting annoyed with how often we're taking up one of the wash stalls for a singlehorse every day" She said deflating, a tired look growing on her face. Suddenly it lit up. "Hey Ryanne, let's go get some food. I'm starving, plus I'd like to swing by the Greenhawk booth to get some new halters for the team." Giving a hum of thought, Ryanne quickly checked the stalls once more, to make sure the horses enough hay and water.

"Sure, these guys have enough hay and water to keep them happy for a few hours" She stated, while smiling. Her friend giving a small whoop for joy.

"Awesome! Let's go than!" She cheered as she started walking down the aisle; towards the horse ramp to leave the stabling area and into the main building.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ryanne yelled, jogging to catch up to her friend.

As they walked down the long ramp at the end of the aisle way, Ryanne could already begin to smell the sweet smell of candy being sold at different vendors. You see, the building the Royal Winter Fair is hosted in, has a bunch of different sections; The Cattle Section, Horse Section, and the Sheep and Goat Section plus just about any other livestocK that would be at a typical fair. Just multiply the average amount by...a lot. It also has different arena's, one for livestock, one for demonstrations, and about four others for horse shows. Then there is the main section; and that is where there are booths everywhere, and almost everything horse and livestock related are being sold. It's also great to go shopping at the Royal because a lot of equine things are on sale, there's editions of apparel that are sold in certain colours which are only sold at the Royal Fair.

Walking into the main part of the building, Ryanne and Hannah looked around at each booth as they weaved through the large crowd. "It's so busy!" Hannah exclaimed, trying to make sure she was loud enough for her friend to hear past everyone else's conversations.

"Haha, welcome to the Royal! You know it's like this every year." She replied.

"I know, it just surprises me every year I come!" Hannah said. Grabbing her friend's arm and pulled her over to a large and busy green booth. "Come on, Greenhawk is over this way" She directed as she continued to pull Ryanne over to said booth.

"I know where it is, can you stop dragging me now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm just making sure you don't get lost in the crowd" Hannah answered as she let go of her arm.

"Me? Get lost in a crowd? Oh, puh-lease, you'd hear me before you see me anyways if I got lost." Ryanne remarked as she grinned down at her.

"With how loud you are, probably." The only response she got was a smack upside the head. "Ow! What was that for you ass?" Hannah yelled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's for being a smart ass, you ass" She laughed out the answer. Grumbling, Hannah glared at her as they both walked into the Greenhawk booth.

A short while later, both friends walked out with a couple of bags each.

"I love getting halters at this time of year; they are so much cheaper, especially for the size of halters I have to get to fit the drafts head." Hannah said happily, as she peered into one of the bags she had looped around her arm.

"I agree! I love getting breeches at this time of year as well, they're cheaper and I can get different coloured ones you can't get online or at the tack shops." She said "Can we get food now though? I'm starting to get really hungry?"

"Yeah, sure, where do you want to go?" Hannah asked, as she looked around to each food booth. "Do you want to go to the Gastropub? I like watching the horses warm up from the tables" Ryanne asked as she looked in the direction of the pub.

"Sure! Lead the way my friend, because I have no idea where to go, to get there in all honesty." Shaking her head in a 'oh boy' way, Ryanne took lead and helped lead a path through the crowd.

Exiting the main area of the building, Ryanne lead the way down a large concrete hallway towards the pub. She could already smell the food that was being served there, French fries and burgers. Walking toward the classic styled pub, she could see a few horses in the warm up ring attached to the side of the pub. Walking to stand at the back of the line of people waiting to be seated she looked around. Blue eyes gazing at the people eating and horses being warmed up and enjoyed the happy feeling she got from the combination of sights. Turning to her friend she took her phone out and clicked on the camera app.

"Hey Hannah smile!" She demanded leaning towards her and took a selfie of the two of them smiling into the camera. "That one's a keeper" She claimed as she looked back at the photo. Smiling, she put the phone back into her back-jean pocket.

Just as a waiter came over to seat us, serval loud bangs echoed down the hallway leading to the main area. Looking up quickly, she caught sight of serval horses beside the pub, spooked from the sudden sound. Thankfully, none of the rider's fell off, but from what she could see all had stopped warming up and looked in the direction of the hall. Furrowing her brows, she turned her attention to the direction the noise had come from, as did almost everyone else in the pub. The pub falling silent. She and several others including Hannah, jumped at another series of loud bangs followed by scream.

Ryanne backed up and took hold of Hannah's arm, as she and several other people figured out the cause of the loud echoing sound. Hannah looked up at her with confused eyes, but her gaze quickly went back to the hall when she saw a swarm of people come running down the hallway. The sound of bangs now easily heard as gun fire followed them, far closer than before, yet some could be heard farther away. More screams could be heard from the people running towards them and the people in the pub as they watched some fell to the cold concrete floor, a spray of red shown in the lights.

Gripping Hannah's arm tighter, Ryanne began backing away further, dragging Hannah with her. The People in the pub, had started getting up and where scrambling to get away. As Ryanne and Hannah continued to slowly retreat further away from the hall, all hell broke loose when a group of men carrying an array of guns came charging down the hallway. Firing bullets at anyone in the way. With everyone running, the horses in the arena at all turned and took off. Some with their riders, others without. Whipping around, Ryanne half-ran with, half-dragged Hannah through the swarm of people. Zigzagging through the crowd, they both took off towards the other side of the pub as fast as possible, ducking behind a wall when another round of bullets was shot off. Hannah screamed along with many others, when some of the people running beside them, dropped to the ground like flies. They could both hear people crying as they began to bleed from their wounds. Adrenaline pumping in her veins, Ryanne continued running, refusing to let go of her friend's arm.

"Ryanne! Stop! We have to help them!" Her friend yelled as she started pulling back at her.

"We can't! We have to put some space between us and those guys!" Ryanne breathed out heavily as she tightened her grip on her Hannah's arm, running past those who had fallen. People where slamming into each other as they tried running away. Quickly looking to the left, Ryanne changed directions and ran towards a small hallway with Hannah in tow. Seeing a door at the one side of the hallway, they ran as fast as they could towards it. Upon reaching the door; Ryanne reached towards the knob and almost cried with relief when she found it wasn't locked. Throwing the door open, they raced in, followed by several others.

Letting go of Hannah, Ryanne looked around the room quickly. It was a small room, with some extra tables and chairs - most likely for the pub - in it. Seeing no one but the people who followed them inside, Ryanne quickly shut the door and locked it. Looking around, she quickly grabbed a chair and jammed the top of it below the door knob as an extra prevention.

Everyone in the room was quiet, besides the heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath. Everyone jumped when the door handle sudden started jiggling.

"Hey let me in! Please! I saw you run in here!" A deep voice coming from the oppisite side of the door. Hannah immediatly moved towards the door, when an arm stretched across her chest; stopping her.

"Don't." Ryanne commanded.

"What? Are you crazy?" She questioned.

"Yeah, let him in!" One of the girls from the group that had followed them in, yelled.

"We can't. what if he's with the ones shooting and are trying to get us to open the door?" She growled back a response. "He just said he saw us run in here and he could just be trying to trick us" She whispered. Anyone who had looked ready to argue immediately backed down.

"Please, let me in!" They heard as the man pleaded from the other side of the door, along with more frantic jiggling of the door knob. It was soon followed by a scream and a series of gun shots with a gurgling cry; and than silence.

A few people in the room let out shrieks when they heard the shots fired. Ryanne quickly slapped a hand across Hannah's mouth.

"Ssshhh, we have to be quiet." She whispered and turned her head in the direction of the other four. Everyone quieted down, when they heard heavy footsteps outside the door. A few began to quietly weep and where immediately shushed by the eldest of the group.

Everyone froze when the door knob began to jiggle again. Attention back on the door, Ryanne quickly looked at the group and let go of her friend's mouth. Pointing to the side of the room with the most cover, she motioned for them to quietly move towards the far side of the room. Following them, she looked around and saw a flipped over wooden table. She could only imagine that the table was positioned like that because one of the legs where broken and it couldn't stood upright. Grabbing ahold of one of the legs, she quickly began to unscrew it. Just as she'd begun, they heard another voice outside the door; this one more aggressive than the pleading man from before.

"I know you are in there!" Everyone looked between one another and then back at the door as Ryanne continued to unscrew the leg. "Come on out and I'll make your death quick" The man outside the door finished his sentence with a light laugh. Almost as if this was a game to him; only this game was a real. A twisted version of Man Hunt that ended with death.

Finished unscrewing the wooden leg of the table, Ryanne stood up right and locked her gaze on the door, her blue eyes narrowed and a deep frown etched onto her face. Quietly, she started towards the door.

"Ryanne! What are you doing?!" Hannah whispered anxiously. "You can't seriously be thinking about opening the door" Ryanne turned and glared harshly at her. She only brought a finger to her lips in a shushing manner and quickly placed her back against the wall and edged her way closer to the door. Suddenly they heard the man on the other side of the door state.

"Not responding, eh? Very well then, looks like I'll have to let myself in!" Just as he finished his sentence, the door exploded, sending bits of wood everywhere. As bullets shot through it, the chair broke underneath the doorknob was destroyed and fell apart from the door, caused by the force from bullets hammering through it. Ryanne released a small hiss, when one of the pieces of wood hit her arm, tearing through her jacket. She couldn't tell if it was bleeding, even if it was it would only be a small amount. She blinked the dust that had been stirred up in the spray of ammunition away from her eyes. Breathing deeply, she clutched the table leg and edged closer to the side of the door frame. Seconds later, what was left of the door, was suddenly kicked down, with an audible bang as it hit the floor.

Raising the table leg to her chest, Ryanne stilled as a tall dark-skinned man walked into the room. In his hands he carried a camo painted AR15 gun. Immediately fixing his gaze to the people along the wall, thankfully missing Ryanne standing slightly behind him. As he raised his gun at them, they started to scream and plead for their lives. Cocking the gun, he prepared to pull the trigger.

A loud crack was suddenly heard, and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Everyone watched him, eyes wide in shock, as a small puddle of blood began to form from his head; where it had been split open. Looking up, they saw Ryanne standing there, table leg still raised; bloodied and cracked in half from the force of the blow. Breathing hard, she quickly dropped the table leg and reached down to the AR15 still in the dead man's hand. Pulling it away from the body, she raised it to her body and pressed the butt of it to her shoulder.

Looking out the door, she checked for anything that could pose a threat, and was relieved when she found none. Although her relief turned to sadness, when she looked down and saw another man in a pool of blood. His eyes where glazed over and there were bullet holes in his chest and sides. The man was dead. Turning back to the people in the room, many of them where still staring in shock.

"Did you kill him?" Asked the older man who had quieted the group ealier. Turning her attention to him, she noted the crow's feet around his eyes and gray hairs he had in his hair and beard.

Crouching beside the man who had just tried to kill her friend along with the strangers that had sought safety with them. She felt for a pulse and was pleased to find that there wasn't one.

She wouldn't lie, if someone asked her if she was happy she had killed him. If he was willing to kill them, then she was willing to kill him in order to protect her friend along with the other innocents in the building.

"It seems that way." She stated, as she thought about the man she had killed with the table leg and the man she had condemed to death outside the door. The group's faces turned to horror as they watched her search the body of the shooter for anything that could be of use to them. She found a combat knife, a walkie talkie, and a few more ammo magazines for the AR in his utility belt. Taking the belt, she swung it over her should and strapped it across her chest. Standing up, she peered back out into the hallway to check for any more people. Not seeing anyone, she looked back at the group and nodded towards the hallway.

"Okay, the coast is clear. We should head out and make are way to an exit." She stated firmly as their eyes widened.

"But what if more of those guys come? I definitely saw more of them when I was running away." blurted out the girl who had tried to argue with her earlier about opening the door.

"That's why I grabbed this," she motioned to the gun in her hand.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?!" Hannah quietly yelled.

"I've used many different guns before. I haven't shot this exact model, but I've shot an AR before. Besides, it will offer a bit of protection and cover. Aim or no aim." Ryanne retorted. "Now let's get going before his friends start looking for him." Nodding, everyone got up and started walking towards the door, with Hannah walking closest to Ryanne. Many of them paused with a gasp as they caught sight of the dead man outside the door, some of them started to weep quietly.

"Keep moving, you're probably going to see more of this further up. He wasn't the only one they killed, I'm sure of that." Ryanne's hardened voice ordered, as she stepped over the body and continued on. Checking behind them every few seconds for any threats.

"How are you so calm about this?" The younger man in the jean jacket questioned.  
"Death stopped affecting me a long time ago." She grumbled, as Hannah quietly looked at her friend's back with a saddened look in her eyes, but remained silent.

Reaching the end of the hall, she quietly peered around the corner into the pub and looked out to see dead bodies littered the ground. Most of the bodies looked like they had died from bullet wounds, others looked like they had been trampled in the stampede of people. Looking over to the arena, they could see one of the horses lying dead on the ground, blood stained sand lay beneath it. Ryanne looked behind her when she could hear some of the people in the group empty their stomach at the sight.

"Come on, we've got to make it to the exit if we want to make it out of here alive." She said quietly, as they moved into the pub, stepping over the bodies. Scanning the area, you could easily see over 30 people laying on the ground dead. Sniffling could be heard from the group as the two girls from the group wept at the sight. Continuing on, Ryanne looked around, her eyes sharpening as she heard a soft moan.

Scanning the room she spotted a young teen leaning against a pillar. He had blood coming from an obvious bullet wound to his gut, but he was still breathing. Quickly making her way to his side, she grabbed his hand and began putting pressure on his wound. Letting out a cry, he opened his eyes showing the fear and pain they held.

"Your okay, we're here to help." Turning back to the other five, "Keep a look out!" she commanded to the group.

"Hey can you hear me?" She asked, earning herself a nod. "Good, can you stand?" Her only response was a blank stare. Letting out a sigh, she quickly took off the belt over her chest and her red jacket. She placed the utility belt back over her shoulder and chest, onto the black tank-top she had on underneath the jacket. Lifting the teens hand from the bullet hole, she placed her jacket over top of the wound and placed his hand back over top of it. He let out a hiss of pain; she could see his eyes watering slightly. Looking back at everyone, she could see people keeping an eye out, and a few looking at the teen with wide eyes. Looking between the group and the teen, she turned her attention to the two guys in the group.

"Hey, you two! Help me get him up on his feet and moving." She commanded, as she pulled his free arm over her shoulder and started to lift him to his feet. The other two quickly moved to the sides of the teen and helped support him onto shaky legs.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" She asked him as they stood, giving him a chance to rest.

"... M-matt" he stuttered.

"Alright Matt, we're going to get you out of here and find help, but you got to stay awake and, on your feet." Her only response was a nod, which was all she needed.

Turning her attention back to their surroundings, she looked around for anything that could lead them out of the building; finding an exit sign above one of the hallways. Much like the one they had been in after leaving the room, it was a hallway mostly used by staff of the building. "Okay, so here's the plan; you two, need to help our new friend Matt on his feet." She started, as she pointed to the two guys holding up the Matt. Turning to the girls she said; "I need you two to follow them. One needs to watch the left and the other the right," pointing to them.

"Hannah, I need you in the rear to keep an ey-" She was in the middle of a command when she was interrupted.

"Who put you in charge? We don't even know you!" Yelled the same girl who had started a fuss earlier in the room. "Well, maybe you do, but the rest of us don't." She rambled, as she pointed at Hannah.

The others of the group looked around nervously, because of how loud she was being; fearing they were going to be found.

"Be quiet, before you give away our location." The older guy hissed out. The girl's eye's widened, as she anxiously looked around for anyone who could possibly come running into the area and find them.

"Look, you don't have to trust me and you don't have to follow me, but I'm trying to get all of you out of here alive. So, if you want to have any chance getting out of here, you're better off with me; than alone. But if you choose to follow me, you have to be as quiet as possible and listen to what I tell you." Ryanne stated sharply, as her blue eyes narrowed on the girls own green eyes.

"Also, the name is Ryanne, are we happy now? Can we move on and have a chance to live and see the day light of tomorrow?" The only response she got from the girl, was her looking at her feet as she moved behind the two guys that where holding up Matt. Looking between the lot of them, "alright, then back to what I was saying. Hannah, you follow in the rear and keep an eye out for anything behind us. If anyone spots anything that could be a threat to us, tell me immediatly; if we are spotted, take cover wherever you can and as quickly as you can, got it?" She commanded once again.

She moved the AR back into position on her shoulder. Everyone gave her either a quiet okay or a simple nod. Pleased with their response, she turned around and moved to the front of the pack. They all walked in there designated positions towards the hall with the exit sign. She repeatedly scanned in front of them, making sure nothing could come at them from head on without her seeing it first. As they walked down the hall, they could hear further into the belly of the building behind them, gun shots being fired. Jumping, the group continued forward without fault other than a few bad steps from the injured Matt. With the group moving slower than She would have liked, Ryanne was becoming more anxious but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and continued moving forward.

Thankfully, they only had to walk past a few bodies that'd been caught in the crossfire. Each time they did so, she could hear soft crying coming from a few members of her group.

"There was nothing we could have done for them." She said remorsefully.

"It's still disturbing though, to think that people would come in here and do such a thing, and for what? Money? Power? It's a Fair for crying out loud." The older man holding Matt up exclaimed. Shaking her head, she continued walking forward

"I don't know, I just don't know."

Silence once again filled the hallway. The only sound was the shallow breathing of Matt, and the footsteps of the group.

"My name's Andrew by the way." introduced the younger man in the jean jacket.

" Robert." The older man commented back.

"The name's Brittney." The girl who had been causing the problems from before, whispered to the other two.

"I'm Tiffany." The girl beside Brittney said; she wore a brown long bell sleeve'd shirt.

"I'm Hannah, and the girl at the front is Ryanne; but you already knew that one." Hannah quietly called from the back.

Not turning around Ryanne responded; "well, hopefully we'll all make it out alive to learn each other's last names."

That one sentence shut everyone up and pushed them deep into thought about whether or not they would actually make it out alive.

As they rounded the corner, Ryanne froze, which caused the men behind her to bump into her back.

"What is i-" Robert cut himself off when they saw what caused Ryanne to stop.

The exit door was in sight; but so was the white male standing infront of the door beside a few supply boxes. He was dressed in grey cargo pants, a black muscle shirt and black work boots, the most noticeable thing about him, however, was the black and brown AK-74 he was armed with. They watched with wide eyes, as he lifted a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"I've got people trying to get out at the North-West exi-"

A quick series of bullets being fired was heard, cutting the man off before he finished the call. Everyone screamed and turned their attention to the person who'd fired said shots.

Ryanne stood there, gun raised, with her eyes locked on the guy, the walkie-talkie from his shaking hand, as he looked down. Blood was all he could see as it poured from the fresh holes that now decorated his chest. Looking back up with wide eyes, he dropped to his knees and fell face down to the floor. His body stilled, dead, like a monster like him deserved.

Lowering the gun slightly, she looked behind her, to check the group for anyone flanking them. Seeing no one was injured and no one was approaching, she quickly turned on the balls of her feet and sprinted to the exit door, jumping over the body.

Upon reaching the door, she raised the gun as she placed her hand on the door knob, she quickly opened the door and checked outside for anyone. Not seeing anyone, she turned back to the group who had followed her to the door. Skirting around the body, like they feared he would get back up.

"Outside. Now!." She commanded as she heard the walkie-talkie on the belt that hung across her chest and the one on the ground go off.

"Hey Bruce, you okay? Answer me! Do I really need to send one of us to come down there and help you with a few bugs? Bruce?" A voice came through static of the talkies.

Hurrying to the now dead man, she reached down and took the AK out of his grasp.

Turning back to the group she asked; "Do any of you know how to shoot this thing?"

"I do!" Andrew called. Hastily, she walked over to him and handed him the gun.

"Shoot anyone that could be a threat and get the other's to safety. See if the police are here yet, someone had to have called them. If they're here, get help." She commanded him and he nodded.

"Wait, Ryanne, why are you saying this like you're not coming with us?!" Hannah demanded, as the talkies went off again.

"Dammit Bruce, I'm coming down there and I swear to god if your lazy ass isn't responding for shits and giggles, I'm going to shoot you." The same scratchy voice came through.

"That's because I'm not. He alerted his group that there are people trying to leave and they are coming to check on him." She said, pointing at the body on the ground. "If they come and find him dead, they will come looking for whoever did this. Not only that, but I need to see if I can get anyone else out of here."

"Like hell you will!" Hannah yelled. "I'm not letting you try and be a hero and get yourself killed. You're a part of my family and I'm not losing you. Please Ryanne, just come with us." She looked at her friend with a serious, but fearful, look in her eyes.

Letting out a sigh, she looked at the group, who were anxiously looking between the two friends and the exit Her eyes locked onto Matt, who's condition was worsening by the minute, and was looking almost as pale as the white walls behind them. Looking back at her friend, with a frown on her face "Fine, I'll be right behind you keeping watch."

"Promise" Hannah demanded.

"I promise."

Hannah looked into Ryanne's blue eyes with her hazel one's, searching for something, before she nodded when she apparently didn't find the doubt she was looking for and looked at the exit.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Just then, someone shouted.

"HEY!" Whipping around, they saw two guys pointing their guns at the group.

Raising the gun in her hand's, Ryanne pulled the trigger and let out a burst of bullets. The two men quickly dove for cover behind some supply crates as members of her group ran out the exit door.

"Quick! Run!" Ryanne shouted, as she turned and pushed Hannah on her back to run, gun still raised and half pointed at the supply crates the men were hiding behind. She let off another round of bullets for cover as they ran towards the exit. Hannah ran out the door, thankful to see the night sky, but turned back towards the door when she heard it slam shut.

"Ryanne!? RYANNE!?" She yelled, as she ran back to the door and tried opening it, only to find it wouldn't. Slamming her shoulder into the steel door, she continued to yell to her friend.

"RYANNE, OPEN THE DOOR!" She screamed, as the others in the group either ran for cover or tried helping her open the door. She tried using the door knob again, only to hear a loud bang as the door knob broke away in her hand. Effectively stopping her from getting in. Crying, she continued to yell.

"Ryanne! Come on, you were supposed to be right behind me! You promised!" She cried, as she slammed her fists onto the door again. She was about to yell again when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning, she faced Robert.

"Come on kid, we've got to get to police, they are the only ones that can help her now." he said, his eyes locked on the door.

"But what about those guys, they'll kill her!" she protested.

"I don't know anything about your friend, other than the fact I've seen her take down two guys with ease. I'm sure she can take care of herself against two more." He stated, trying to comfort the girl.

Eyes never leaving the door, Hannah let herself be pulled away. A burst of gun fire could be heard echoing against the walls inside the building. Robert turned the girl he was holding around so she was no longer facing the door. She soon starting weeping, thinking, this could be the last time she saw her friend alive.

**Authors note: BOOM! Chapter uno done! I know it's lengthy, but I didn't want this scene to be short and cliche. It will be another chapter or two before it actually gets going, but this part is important and needed to be the way it is, for furture parts. Please leave a review as to what you think and I am open to idea's! So if you have one, don't hesitate to share. Also, if you have another word for wetness and dampness please send help. THNX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly graphic/gore warning**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Ryanne's Pov**

Slamming the door shut behind Hannah, I turned the lock over to ensure that she wouldn't try to barge back in. Lifting the AR back up, I aimed toward the crates where that the men who had starting shooting at us were taking cover behind; and shot another few rounds. Seeing that they continued to hide behind them, I quickly turned back towards the door, watching as the door knob started to jiggle. Reaching up I grabbed hold of the Hand Guard on the gun. Swinging it around I slammed the butt of the gun against the door, watching in pleasure as the door knob broke apart.

"There. That should stop them from being able to get out this way, even if they do get past me." I muttered to myself as I quickly ducked behind the closest crate and not a second too late. Because as soon as I did, the wood above my head splintered apart, as rounds from the enemies' guns ripped through it. Letting out a shaky breath I re-positioned the AR and held it close to my chest. My finger hovering over the trigger, I quietly peered around the side of the crate. Gun raised, I let my eyes scan the area in a rapid pace. Seeing a shift in movement out of my right eye, I aimed in the direction the movement came from.

My eyes locked onto what appeared to be an arm that was slightly sticking out from behind a crate about ten metres away. 'Come on you bastard. Stick your arm out, just a bit more' I thought to myself. The man behind the crate must have been reading my mind and gave me a lucky opening, because not a moment later I saw about an inch more of his arm to appear. Not allowing him chance to disappear, I aimed and fired a three burst shot at the arm. I quickly pulled myself back behind the crate and let a small grin to spread across my face as I heard the man let out a scream of pain. The grin quickly faded when the crate was once again pelted in ammunition.

"Come out here you bitch! I'll fucking kill you for that!"

I couldn't tell if that was the guy I had shot or if that was his buddy. Regardless, he was pissed and he was willing to waste the ammo to prove it, because the next thing I knew my crate being shot at. This time a shot got to close for comfort; I could feel one graze my shoulder. Letting out a hiss as I reached up to wound, wincing when my hand made contact with it. Feeling a dampness, I pulled my hand back. My frown deepening when I saw a scarlet coloured fluid coating my hand. Wiping my hand off on my jeans I quickly peered back behind the crate. My eyes widened slightly when I saw the guy standing up with his gun already raised where I was. Throwing myself back behind the crate, I couldn't help but flinch when bullets flew by the space I had just been standing in.

My brain running a mile a minute, I quickly tried to come up with a plan.

"I saw you brat. Come out and play for a while!" The man, who had clearly been the one to shoot, seethed out.

Looking at my feet, I reached down and took off one of my grey running shoes. Tucking the gun close to my chest, I counted down from five. 'Five, four,' lifting the shoe slightly I continued to count down. 'Three, two, one!' On one I threw the shoe into the air above me as I peered back behind the crate.

"Huh?" The shit talker blurted out, as his attention was drawn away from the crate and to the flying shoe.

Taking my chance, I aimed and pulled the trigger back as I locked my sight on his head. I watched with grim satisfaction as a spray of blood decorated the wall behind him, followed by him dropping to the ground. Pulling myself back behind the crate, I took a moment to listen to my surroundings. I could hear what sounded like a cup of water being poured out onto the ground as the man I had shot bled out. I could also hear very harsh breathing coming from the area behind me.

" Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! You killed him!" The man I had clipped in the arm screeched out.

Peering back out, I watched in surprise as the man sprung to his feet and appeared in the open. He half raised the gun he had in one arm, the other arm was hanging at his side. I could see it was his bad arm by the amount of blood that was covering his coat. His eyes catching sight of me, he tried to lift the gun higher, but I was able to raise mine and pull the trigger faster. I watched has he dropped to the ground much like his partner. Pulling myself back behind the crate, I allowed myself to let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Not hearing anything but the faint sound of blood dripping, I decided to take the chance to look out. Slowly I stood up with the gun raised high, ready to shoot if I caught so much of a shiver of movement.

Not seeing anything, I stepped out from my hiding spot. I spared the exit door a glance, before turning my attention to the bodies. Walking towards them I grimaced when my socked foot stepped into a puddle of blood. Scrunching my face up with disgust, I lowered the gun in hand and looked for the shoe that I had thrown. Finding it, I slipped it back onto my foot and walked back to the bodies.

I could see that two out of three of the shots that I had fired at the first man with the burst gun had hit him in the head. One in the forehead, the other in his cheek. I turned away in disgust when I saw the inside of his jaw from the bullet wound. Looking at the second body I saw that only one of three shots had hit him and it had hit him in his eye; completely destroying the eye socket.

I turned my attention away from the bodies and to the belt that hung across my chest. Reaching up to it, I pulled out a magazine of ammo and took a moment to reload the AR15. I was happy that I had decided to take the time to do so, because when I peered inside the used magazine, I realised that it only had one bullet left in it; in a scenario like this, the last thing you wanted was to run out of ammo and have to take the time to reload.

"I got lucky," I muttered to myself as I pulled the release back on it. Lifting my gaze, I looked down the hall. "I guess I should head on back the way I came." I sighed heavily as I walked towards the way they had come to get to the exit.

'I hope Hannah is okay. Why are they doing this? How many people have died? I hope the horses are okay.' Thousands of thoughts where running through my head all at once. Letting a sigh slip past my lips, I tried to shove what thoughts that I could away and carried on back towards the belly of the building.

Upon reaching the pub I was relived to find that it was empty, well aside from the body's that laid cold against the concrete floors. I allowed my finger to ghost itself above the trigger of the gun, as I carefully scanned the area for any threats. Happy to not find any, I continued on with my travels down the next hall that would lead to the main part of the building. As I approached the main building I walked closer towards the wall, so I would hopefully stick out a little less if there were others nearby. I also shifted my weight closer to the outside of my feet and stepped down heels first, before rolling my feet down to my toes. This allowed me to walk almost silently down the halls. I wasn't about to let myself be heard before I was seen.

Coming towards the big doors that lead to the main building, I could see more bodies scattered about on the floors. Treading quietly, I raised my gun up and continued to look around as I proceeded forward. I paused when I came to an open space between the large doors and the vendor stands stretching out to the far side of the building. Taking my time, I carefully looked around before I quickly darted across the aisle way and ducked behind a decorative shoe stand. Looking around, I let out a relieved sigh when I didn't hear anything, or see anyone come running. Crouching down, I crept forward and weaved myself in between the different vendors with my gun raised and ready for use.

I froze when I heard a series of gun shots go off, that where followed along with screams. I scanned the area, but couldn't see anything from the stand I was sneaking through. I quickly made my way through the booth as I continued to hear more screams and gun shots, what made me pause was the fact that they where getting closer. As I peered out from behind a clothing rack and down the isle, I was surprised to see a group of people come bursting around the corner from another aisle and come running towards me. Raising my gun I aimed towards them, but quickly paused when I noticed they weren't armed. A few had caught sight of me and paused, but continued when another wave of bullets came from behind. Focusing my gaze to the back of the group I could see an older woman had fallen to the ground, blood dripping from an injured leg.

"Help me, please!" She screamed, as she tried get up and failed in doing so. A few people had stopped to turn around and help her, but they immediately began to turn away when they saw a few men come around the corner with guns in hand. Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and shot at the men. I watched in dark satisfaction as the one of them I had aimed at dropped to the ground. The group that had reached me came to a stop and screamed, running for cover as I shot at another one of the men. I didn't have time to shoot again before one of them shot towards me, suddenly I could feel a searing pain rip through my right side. Letting out a scream of pain, I dove for cover behind a stand; flinching as parts of it splintered apart from being shot at. Clutching a shaking hand to my side, a small cry slipped past my lips as I put pressure on the bullet wound. Looking down, I could see blood running between my fingers.

"Shit" I gasped to myself. Looking over I could see some of the members from the group get back up and started running again.

"Don't leave me please!" The lady who had been shot earlier pleaded, or at least, I thought that's who it was. I couldn't hear much through the heartbeat in my ears.

I could hear more shots being fired at the people who'd gotten up to run. Hissing in pain, I raised the gun back up and stood up from my cover. Taking aim I shot at the two men again as they where distracted with the group; killing them both. lowering my gun, I held my side in pain; blood steadily oozing from the open wound. Looking towards the lady on the ground, I watched as she tried to crawl away from the bodies behind her. Staggering towards her, I reached my hand to her.

"Come on, I'll help you up" I said, as she grasped onto my hand. I could see she was breathing hard and her face was slightly pale. Struggling to hold her up, I looked back at a few people who hadn't yet taken off running.

"Get over here and help me!" I demanded as I tried to support her the best I could. Quickly two woman and a man came over to help me support her.

"Oh my god, you're both bleeding so much!" Exclaimed one of the ladies who was now trying to help.

"We'll be okay, we just have to get to the main doors.'' I said as I looked in the direction of the exit doors that weren't far away, maybe two-hundred meters or so. I think I could see lights outside, but I couldn't tell anymore; my vision was getting slightly blurry. Blinking my eyes several times, I got them to refocus.

"This way! The fuckers ran down here!"

Immediately I let go of the lady I was helping and whipped around towards the direction the voice had come from.

"Get out of here!" I ordered the people behind me.

Raising my gun, I flinched when the movement aggravated my side. I could hear loud footsteps coming from a different aisle further down from us, getting closer with each step. Glancing back, I could see the people from the group had frozen up, and their faces going pale. I tore my gaze away though, when two more people with guns came running around the corner with guns.

"NOW!" I ordered loudly as I aimed my gun towards the new comers and fired a burst of ammunition at them, frowning when it missed. I was relieved when the group listened and turned to run away as fast as they would, while supporting the wounded older woman. I sprayed another series of bullets towards the men and watched as they ducked for cover. 'I can't hide. If I hide they could take there chance to kill them,' my brain was screaming to me.

One of the guys had stood up from behind is cover and shot towards me. I screamed and dropped to one knee as a bullet made contact with my left shin. Raising my gun, I took a lazy shot towards him. I could have cried with relief when I saw him drop to the ground, blood falling from his chest and neck. Standing up as best as I could, I staggered behind a booth wall. My legs giving out upon reaching my cover and I let out a short cry of pain. My breathing wasn't right anymore and my vision was getting hazy again. Sitting up, I raised the gun and peered out from behind my cover. pulling the trigger I listened in horror as all I heard was a click, I was out of bullets; fuck.

I pulled myself back behind the wall and flinched again when bullets whizzed by me. Dropping the gun to the ground I gripped my side, a hot burn coming from both my side and my leg. My vision turning black at the corners. I turned my gaze to the booth beside me.

'This is it, this is where I die' I thought somewhat peacefully. 'No more shit to deal with, no worries, no bills to pay.' I thought amusingly to myself, when a sudden movement caught my attention near a clothing rack in the booth across from me. Blinking several times trying to get my vision to focus, I looked more closely towards the movement only for my eyes to widen in shock.

There in the middle of the clothing rack, with tear filled eyes, was a little girl. Her eyes where wide with fear as she looked at me, my eyes equally as wide. She looked about four, maybe five. 'How long had she been hiding there? Where are her parents? Oh God, what if there dead?' Those three thoughts came to mind as I looked at her.

"Haha." I could hear a deep chuck come from behind me. "Don't think I didn't hear the click of an empty mag there, brat." It must of been the guy that was taking cover earlier that was taunting her. "You thought you could take us on? Oh, I think I'll have some fun with you before I kill you." I could hear footsteps following the voice as it got closer.

Looking back at the girl, I could hear a small whimper sneak from her lips. Raising a shaking finger to my lips, I made a shushing motion, thankful when the girl listened and gave a nod of her head. I then motioned with my hand to close her eyes and cover her ears. She was a bit more hesitant to listen to that one, so I smiled softly and motioned again. She watched me again, before she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands.

Reaching a shaking hand to the belt across my chest, I pulled out the knife I had taken off the first guy I had killed. Listening as the bootsteps got closer, I looked up to the ceiling. 'Please let me save one more, just one more.' I wasn't a big believer on the whole 'God' thing, but at this point I needed all the help that I could get; no matter who it came from. Lifting the hand with the knife in it, I watched as my hand trembled. Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths as I listened to the footsteps that where almost upon me. I could feel my breathing even out as best it could, and my hand had begun to stop shaking.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard a sing-song voice say from slightly behind me. Snapping my eyes open, I looked beside me and could see that the man was just behind the wall I was hiding in front of. Letting out a yell, I reached back and slammed the knife into his thigh, my fingers wrapped tightly around the handle.

"Ahh, you BITCH!' He roared in pain, as he reached down towards me. Springing to my feet, I slammed my head against the bottom of his jaw as I pulled the knife out of his leg. Reaching back up, I slammed the knife into his chest as he staggered backwards. Pulling the knife free, I repeated by stabbing him through the chest, before he collapsed to the ground.

Dropping to my knees, I dropped the knife to my side. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't see straight anymore. Looking towards the man on the ground, I watched as he pawed at his chest;; his breathing sounded gurgled as he struggled. I looked at him with hate as he dropped his hand to the ground and grew quiet.

"You got what you deserved." I rasped out as I tried to stand, but failed and fell back onto my knees. ''Come on Ryanne, you can do this, the doors right there." I spoke to myself, trying to get back up. Standing up onto shaky legs, I turned towards the little girls hiding spot and staggered towards her. Crouching down in front of the clothing rack, I looked at the girl who was now looking at me with wide, scared eyes.

"You're okay, I'll keep you safe." I said in a quiet voice. I put a hand on her head to pull her gaze away as she tried to look at the body behind me. "You don't need to be look at that, little one. Come on, let's get you out of here." I said as I stood back up and took her hand, pulling her up with me. I heard her suddenly whimper and looked down at her, seeing a cut on the back of her leg that was bleeding. Letting out a sigh, I bent down and picked her up. Flinching, my body shook in protest as I held her tightly. Taking a few careful steps towards the doors, I could feel my legs begin to wobbling.

''Not yet" I said as I steadied myself. Walking towards the doors, I could see more lights outside; they could now be registered as police lights. That short walk to the doors felt like an eternity, but I was relieved when we finally reached it. I used my shoulder to push it and almost fell over as it swung open. Taking a few steps forward to right myself, I froze when I could hear guns being cocked back. Looking up, I could see guns being pointed at me.

"Hold your fire! They're civilians!" I could hear an order being given.

"Oh my god Ashley! Let us through, that's our baby girl!" I could hear a shrill voice come from the crowd of people pushed back by police.

"Mamma! Daddy!" Yelled the girl, Ashley, from my arms. Setting her down, she staggered towards them with a clear limp. I watched as her parents came rushing over and embraced her in a hug. I went to take a step forward, when my vision suddenly started to spin and I collapsed to the ground. I could suddenly feel hands on me, as I was pulled away from the building towards the police. I couldn't exactly see who they where, my vision was too fogged over.

"Ryanne?! Oh my God, RYANNE!" Was that Hannah that was calling my name? I couldn't tell, my heart was beating too loudly in my ears. "What happened to you?! Please, answer me!" Hannah, that was definitely Hannah, I registered as she yelled to me again. I looked over in her direction and could see her blurry figure being held back by police. I could feel hands on me again and felt my shirt being lifted up.

"She's lost a lot of blood and has two bullet wounds to her stomach and her left shin." I wasn't sure if that was a paramedic saying that or not. God, I couldn't tell anymore, everything is so hazy. Looking up to the night sky, I could see the blurry lights of stars or where those planes? I didn't really care, what I did care about was this warm feeling I was starting to get that was making the pain go away. My breathing was getting shallow as I continued to look at the sky, black creeping into my vision.

"We're loosing her!" I could hear a voice say as a mask was placed over my face, but it sounded so far away.

"RYANNE!" I could hear Hannah scream. 'Sorry Hannah, I just need to rest my eyes for a second and than we can go for a trail ride with King and Sky.' I thought as my eyes started to feel heavy. "Rya-...Please don-...Go..." I herd a faint voice cry as I let my eyes slide shut, the warm feeling now covering my body, the pain gone. Swallowed up by darkness, I enjoyed the warmth I was feeling.

'This is nice,' I thought as my legs started to feel wet. 'This is definitely nic-...Wait.' I paused mid-thought.

"Why do I feel wet?" I blurted out.

**BAM DONE! I will be trying to get out a chapter every two weeks, so that way it isn't too rushed for me between work and training. I want to put detail into this fanfiction and that won't****happen with me****trying to push chapters out like crazy, so I think this way it is a fair amount of time between chapters. Also, a big shout out to my amazing friend/roommate/editor/beta who is helping me edit this fanfiction. Don't hesitate to go check out her account at Ginger_Snapped16 when she actually decides to post something on it. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and look forward to the next. **


End file.
